


Mittens

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Pan takes you on an errand to the Indian camp. While Pan is talking to the chief, Tigerlily warns you that he cannot love she knows from first hand experience





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please follow me on Tumblr under the same username I would really appreciate it! Lots of love

“Y/n come on let’s go run some errands” Peter said as he nugged you as you were sitting on the beach reading a book. Closing your book as you digged your toes further into the sand looking up at Peter as the sun sun bright around him.

“Hmm no thanks” you said scrunching up your face at Peter. He sat down behind you with his long legs against yours “Come on love i’d really appreciate it” Peter said as he placed his chin on your shoulder.

“Okay if you insists” you smiled looking at him as you both got up to start off your day together.

“Okay hold on to me” Peter said as he dusted off the sand from his pants. As you held on to him Peter transported you two.

“Where are we?” You said to Peter as you looked around to see if you recognized where you were.

“We are in the Indian camp” Peter smiled as he looked over to you as you walked hand and hand. “I just need to check up on a couple of things”.

“Alright then” You said as you smiled, the sun shining bright down on the both of you in the cold weather “Peter do you think you could-”

“Of course” Peter said before you could finish your sentence, as warm clothes replaced your other clothes you were wearing. “Don’t go getting a cold on me” he said as he tugged a mittens onto your hands kissing your cold lips.As both our your shoes crunched underneath the snow.

“Can you please put on some warmer clothes Peter” You said rubbing your hands up and down your arms.

“I told you I don’t get cold like you love” Peter said playfully rolling his eyes at something he has told you a thousand times, but every time you couldn’t help but worry. “I’m basically the devil according to some”

“You’re such and idiot Peter Pan, you’re not the devil” You said shoving him a bit.

“Hmm some would strongly disagree with that” He murmured as you both made your way to the indian camp to go see the chief. “I’ll be right back” Peter said as he placed a hand on your shoulder as he made him way to talk to the chief about issues they were both having with pirates.

Making your way towards the fire where a lot of people were you felt a tap on your shoulder, turning around you came face to face with a pretty girl with long black hair who was wearing warm clothes just like yours, which made you think how out of place Peter looked with his sleeves rolled up as if it was summer.Did people really think he was the devil?

“Oh hello” You smiled at her “ My names Y/n. Y/n Y/L/N” you said sticking out your hand for her to shake it. Shaking your hand with a smile she said “My name’s Tiger Lily. Come you look absolutely freezing” Taking her hand you allowed her to lead you somewhere hopefully warm.

“Here drink this” Tiger Lily said as she handed you a warm cup filled with hot chocolate as she filled up another cup for herself. “So why are you here” she said as she took a seat facing towards the fire, you sat down next to her as the heat from the bonfire hit your face.

“Well I’m only here because of Peter he said he needed to do something so here I am” You awkwardly explained because you weren’t entirely sure what exactly Peter was doing here.

“Weird never knew Pan had a soft spot for bringing his lost whatevers to camp meetings” She laughed as she brought the cup to her lips as she started off into the campfire, not seeing the confused expression on your face.

“Umm well I would say Peter and I are more than- well I guess we’re.Well I don’t know but I really do love him” You said cutting your sentences because you really didn’t know exactly what you and Peter were. Definitely more than friends, and you didn’t think the terms “Boyfriends or girlfriends” were in Peters time.

Tiger Lily let out a short and loud laugh as she looked over at you “Of course you do” she said taking a sip from her drink.

“What does that mean” You said hardening your expression as you looked over to her as she made no effort to look over at you.

“Well I onced loved Peter Pan with all my heart. We used to hunt in the forest everyday and think of new ways to mess with the lost boys, once we even found tinker bell and well yea we had some fun times.” She said as you both glanced over at Peter at the same time the warm light from the bonfire illuminated his face.

“I loved him Y/n. I loved him with all my heart and all my soul and when I told him so, he told me ‘now why did you have and go and ruin everything’ and it hurt me so much” She said as she blinked faster probably holding back tear but you weren’t as successful as her. Your cup shaked in your hands with the contents in danger of spilling out as you set it down next to your foot were you were sitting.

“He’s not capable of love y/n. He really is the devil” she said with a short snarky laugh and that was all it took for you to completely lose it.

“I have to go” You murmured as you got up and walked into the woods as your mind got foggy and your heart got heavy. Your feet took you somme place based on solely muscle memory because the only thing you can think about is Peter. Peter and his cocked eyebrows. Peter and his loud laugh when you made him watch the peter pan disney movie. Peter and his smirk and how he tilted his entire body because he’s obnoxious. Peter and how he messed up his hair whenever he read a book. Peter and how he didnt love you.

You walked till your legs gave up and you weren’t sure where exactly you were but you slid down the tree and hugged it tight.The night got colder and darker but yet you still didn’t move as tears slid down your face as you sobbed till your lungs stung against your ribs.Your head hurt and your limbs were all to sore to make the effort to get up from the snow.

It all hurt so bad. Your head hurt and you couldn’t think. Your insides hurt and you couldn’t feel. Your body hurt from the cold and you couldn’t move. You drifted off to sleep because everything hurt too much and too hard to keep you awake.

You woke up from the sounds of chaos happening outside, in a warm bed with heavy blankets on top of you, as your eyes fluttered open you saw the room you were in in flashes as it was illuminated from the lightning. You were back in the treehouse, as you tried pushing the blanket off you noticed it wasn’t a blanket but instead it was Peter that tangled himself up with you.

Grunting Peters head shot up and joy filled his eyes. “You’re awake, I was scared you would never wake up and I couldn’t give you half of my heart because it’s so dark and cold. I tried fixing yours and maybe half and half somehow but yours was so bright and red and I couldn’t do that to you” Peter said as he scooted up to taking you into his arms.

“Why’d you do it love” Peter asked as he ran his fingers through your hair as he slowly slid down again squishing his cheek against your arm.

“I was upset” you murmured as you stiffened as each second woke you more.

“Why were you upset” Peter said running shapes on your hands as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Tiger lily just told me how she used to love you and how incapable of love you are” You said as you started choke on your words as you remembered the conversation you had earlier.

“Oh no” Peter groaned as he lifted himself off the bed and looked you in the eyes “She’s right I didn’t love her I really didn’t but you’re not her and I do love you y/n I really and truly do.” Peter said holding your hands in his bigger ones.

“When I first met you I didn’t believe I met my true love because I thought that only happened to the good guys. I was always jealous of the charmings because it seemed like they always found their soulmates and here I was alive for thousands of years and not one person has ever loved me the fraction that they loved each other.” Peter gave you a small and weak smile the type that always made your insides fuzzy every time.

“I wasn’t even sure exactly how I should talk to you because I felt genuine love for you and I was so scared. And and at that moment the exact moment I saw you my heart stopped and remember you were wearing clothes that matched mine and I thought that was fate. When you came to neverland you told me you liked to read and I set up an entire library but I built it because I wanted to give you something that didn’t come from magic. And it took me weeks to build it and I took you to all of the places I thought you would like just so you could pick books to fill it. And I know I haven’t been the best-” Peter stopped as he looked down at the sheets nervously grabbing at it smoothing it out as soon as he crumbled it in his hand.

“Well actually I don’t know what I am you modern people made too many names for this. I don’t know the exact name for this y/n but I do know that I love you” Peter said looking up at you waiting for some reaction whether it be good or bad he didn’t know.

“I love you Peter with all my heart. I remember picking out books and I can remember the only thing I remember thinking is if you would like them. And I kept getting older and older books trying to figure out how old you were, not because I cared but because I wanted something to talk about with you. Because even though we were always talking I didn’t want it to stop.”

“I truly love you Peter Pan”

“I truly love you Y/N Y/L/N” Peter said tugging a strand of hair behind your ear and for the first time in centuries Peters dark heart had a bit of red in it.


End file.
